Trivially Wright
by Christen-kun
Summary: A collection of short PW fics mostly 1 to 2 scenes long. Rating might change for future chapters. Enjoy!
1. Maya's Love

First things first. Phoenix Wright and it's characters are trademarks and copyrighted by CAPCOM. This scene is not connected to the main storyline of Phoenix Wright so it's spoiler-free. With that said, please enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Don't run away from me!"

Desperation embraced Maya's words as she ran and ran to a chase. She didn't want to accept it, she didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry! I still love you! Please don't leave me!"

The figure she was chasing was going farther and farther away from her. She ran as fast as she could.. faster and faster.. until she tripped. She lost sight of what she was chasing. Never in her life has she felt so helpless. Tears fell down her cheek while the realization of losing her love slowly enveloped her.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

And with a scream she found herself still sitting in the sofa in Phoenix's office. Phoenix was also there looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"Maya! What's the matter? Are you alright?"

It took a few seconds before she realized she was having a nightmare. She instantly fell into Phoenix's arms crying.

"Nick! Nick! I don't want that to ever happen."

Phoenix, even though still confused, held her to ease her fears. At that instant, she felt Maya calm down. Then she looked at him and smiled.

"Nick, let's go for some burgers. Please! Right now."

"You know it's still too early for lunch."

"Nick please!" pleaded Maya who was still teary eyed.

"Oh ok. Let's hope they're open this early," Phoenix said helplessly. After all, he was still worried about Maya.

-------------------------------------------------------

"You know, you probably got that nightmare for eating too much ramen before sleeping," Phoenix said as we has staring at how Maya chomped down on her burger. "Who knows if you eat too much burgers too?"

Phoenix and Maya had a small party last night for winning a case. The only thing is, the burger joint had to be closed for that day. So they had to go to a ramen shop to celebrate. Maya really had no choice but to celebrate without burgers for a day, but she still loved her ramen and ate so much of it.

"Nonsense Nick. These burgers are the best!" and then Maya finished off a burger and ordered another one. When her third serving came, she said to herself..

"I would never ever eat too much of any food except you my love. Just promise that you won't leave me."

Phoenix, busy with a burger himself didn't completely hear Maya talking to herself. He's just happy to see Maya finally alright.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this fic. :D I'm a bit torn on what Maya should like better, ramen or burgers. But I just had to make this when I came across the idea XD

Anyway, I like both.


	2. Guilty

First things first. Phoenix Wright and it's characters are trademarks and copyrighted by CAPCOM. Nintendo DS is copyrighted by Nintendo. This scene is not connected to the main storyline of Phoenix Wright so it's spoiler-free. With that said, please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have evidence to support your claims Mr. Wright?"

"Yes I have."

"Very well, show the court how the defendant could not have been in the scene of the murder."

"TAKE THAT!"

"What is the prosecution's take on this?"

"It is only clear your honor, that the defense is coughing up nonsense."

"Mr. Wright, please carefully reconsider your options." penalty

"I see no further reason to continue. Therefore, I declare the defendant,"

GUILTY

"Argh! Not again.."

Edgeworth set aside his Nintendo DS on his table to take a breather. He'll need it to tackle on the game again later.

-------------------------------------------------------

Edgeworth faces himself... on his rival's game. XD


	3. Mightier Than the Gun

First things first. Phoenix Wright and it's characters are trademarks and copyrighted by CAPCOM. With that said, please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------

Franziska kept complaining to Edgeworth ever since they've arrived at the festival. But even though she did that, Edgeworth can see that somehow she was enjoying this little trip.

"Ah, look Franziska. It seems Wright and his friends are also here."

"Foolish fools who are foolishly enjoying themselves over a foolish shooting game."

Phoenix, Maya, and Maggey were at the shooting stand taking their turns on trying to win a prize. Maggey was very good with the rifle and already has won 3 prizes. Larry was attending the booth and saw Franziska and Edgeworth. He immediately noted his friends of their presence. Phoenix saw them and invited them to join.

"Hey! Why don't you two try your luck in this? The prizes are nice."

"Only foolishly foolish fools would like to try to win a prize over some foolishly foolish shooting game."

"I'll try it Larry," Edgeworth said to Larry. Larry handed him the rifle and Edgeworth took aim at one of the targets. Everyone was amazed on how he held the weapon like a professional marksman. Two eyes open, and concentrating on the target. He wasn't sweating at all, and his eyes were emphasizing his confidence. Then he fired..

BANG!

..and missed.

"So much for that." said Edgeworth as he handed Larry the rifle.

"Fool! And I thought you were going to hit it bullseye." Franziska glared at Edgeworth.

"Then why don't you try it yourself?" replied Edgeworth.

"Heh, watch and learn little brother." smiled Franziska.

"Here's the rifle um.. Ms. von Karma." said Larry.

"Fool, I don't need that. I'll only need this."

Franziska took her whip and in a split second lashed it towards the target. It instantly broke and everyone was so awe-stricken that they didn't even notice Franziska returning her whip to its folded form.

"The pink teddy bear please."

-------------------------------------------------------

Honestly, Franziska would win any combat with her whip. And oh thanks, to Jade for noticing the incorrect spelling of Maggey XD


	4. Guilty Again

First things first. Phoenix Wright and it's characters are trademarks and copyrighted by CAPCOM. Nintendo DS is copyrighted by Nintendo. This scene is not connected to the main storyline of Phoenix Wright so it's spoiler-free. With that said, please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix Wright was in deep thought. Everything was in place. He double-checked the court record many times before and he was sure of it.

"What do you think Maya?"

Maya was standing beside him and had a look at the court record herself. She may not be an attorney but being with Phoenix for a long time kept her sharper than any other courtroom regular.

"Seems we're not mistaken Nick. Maybe it's time to present this."

The witness stated his testimony again, and before he could finish, Phoenix already had his finger raised.

"OBJECTION!"

Phoenix felt that surge of confidence when he let loose his usual outburst. He knew he was right. He briefly explained to the Judge why the witness' testimonial was clearly a contradiction..

..and the unexpected happened..

"Do you have evidence to support your claims Mr. Wright?"

(Yikes! I haven't considered that!)

"Maya!"

"Don't look at me! I thought you got it all along."

(I have a hunch, but I'm not too sure. Let's just hope it does the trick.)

"Yes I have."

"Very well, show the court how the defendant could not have been in the scene of the murder."

"TAKE THAT!"

"What is the prosecution's take on this?"

"It is only clear your honor, that the defense is coughing up nonsense."

"Mr. Wright, please carefully reconsider your options." penalty

"I see no further reason to continue. Therefore, I declare the defendant,"

GUILTY

"Niiick! You got the defendant guilty!!" Maya shouted while steaming red.

"Ah, I guess we could just try again. You did save right?" Phoenix replied.

"Well I didn't, so we'd have to restart the whole trial again." and with that Maya loaded her last game save.

Miles Edgeworth is in another sofa reading the newspaper. He looked over to the two and smiled.

"I told you it'd be hard. Took me quite a while. You need some help with that Wright?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Now it's Phoenix and Maya having trouble. XD Don't you feel like Edgeworth when you watch someone play the case that you've already finished?


End file.
